The skipping rope is among the oldest and simplest devices used for maintaining fitness and co-ordination. Maintaining fitness is now considered very important and desirable by many people.
Although skipping ropes for exercise have been developed to offer improved speed, comfort and durability, users still experience problems such as kinking and tangling of the rope, especially when the rope is packed tight in packaging or a container.
It is important that a skipping rope be of a length suited to each individual user, and therefore it is desirable to provide for precise, easy and reliable adjustability.
The skipping rope provided by the present invention addresses these problems.